the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Cameras / House of Numbers
House of Cameras / House of Numbers are the 22nd and 23rd episodes of Season 1 of House of Anubis and overall. They premiered on January 19, 2011. View the Episode Gallery. Plot With Trudy gone, Victor installs security cameras to spy on the kids. The kids try to protest. Mara takes on Mick in a sports quiz, defeating him - but having proved herself; she offers to help with his training program. Nina finds an article on Tutankhamen's treasure and the original owners of Anubis House, who were implicated in stealing something from his tomb that was never found. After pressure from Mick's Dad, Victor is forced to remove the cameras and reinstate Trudy. The next riddle leads the gang to look underneath the stairs for something "beleathered and clasped" and there they stumble across a photograph of Victor from the 1920's looking exactly the same as he looks now. Summary House of Cameras Upset, everyone says goodbye to Trudy. Fabian and Nina try to apologize, but Trudy says that it was her own fault for "believing their silly stories". Amber tries to persuade Victor to let her stay but he doesn't condone. The students are disgusted at the breakfast that Victor is providing them, so much so that they decide to get breakfast from the vending machines at school. As they leave, they see workmen putting up security cameras and are horrified. At school, Mick talks with Ms. Robinson about careers in sport. Ms. Robinson hands Mick a leaflet about a scholarship for a placement at a university in California for a week. Mick seems ecstatic at the idea and Ms. Robinson explains that he will need to prepare for both the exam and the tryout and tells him that he can swap one of his science classes for sport science. Mick tells Mara about the application and says that it's "all thanks to her". Mara offers to help him train for the exam. Mick laughs and says that Mara doesn't know anything about sports. Mara replies with "I bet I know more than you!". Jerome hears this and Mara suggests that he should quiz her and Mick at the same time, on sport. Jerome and Alfie hold a sport quiz, both dressed up, Alfie as a woman called Fifi. Jerome begins the questions and Mara answers the first one, correctly, before Mick has the chance. Mara answers the next lot of questions correctly, too. Mick also manages to give a right answer before Mara can, but Mara answers the next few right, too. Mick answers one but the response he gave is wrong. Mick does not seem happy about losing to Mara, a girl. Back at Anubis House, Victor examines the new camera system and seems delighted that they work. The final category comes around at the quiz and it is English football. Mick is very happy at this. The first question ("Who beat England in the semi-finals of the 1990 World Cup?"). Mick answers ("Portugal, on penalties"), but is incorrect, handing the question over to Mara. She answers with "Germany" and is right. Mick gets fed up of losing and shouts that Mara is cheating, then asks Jerome if he gave her the answers. Jerome says "no", but Mick doesn't believe him and says he did it to "make him look stupid". Furious, he storms off the stage. Later, at the House, Patricia goes into Mick's room and says that he was showing some "pretty childish behavior today". Mick says that it was obvious she was fed the answers. Patricia says that that isn't likely and hands him a book of sports. In there, there's a man called Francis Edward Jaffray, who is shown winning a race. Mick realizes that he is Mara's dad. Patricia also explains that her mum used to be a professional hockey player. Mick apologizes to Mara. She says that it's all right but he tries to find a way to make it up to her. Mara suggests that he let her organize his training schedule. Mick agrees. At a Sibuna meeting, Nina is frustrated over the new cameras watching them and worries about how they will continue to watch the house. Patricia comes in, annoyed that Rufus isn't picking up his phone, saying that it's "like Joy all over again". Fabian says that they know who took Rufus but not Joy. Patricia says that it's obvious Victor took her. Amber wonders where and why he's taken them. Nina says they need to stick together from then on. The gang welcome Patricia to Sibuna, and then she comes up with idea to get rid of the cameras, saying it will have to involve Jerome and Alfie. Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Catherine Bailey as Esther Robinson *Stephen Beckett as Rory Campbell Triva *This episode marks Patricia's recruit to Sibuna. Quotes 1 1 Category:House of Anubis